A Little Bit on Your Mind
by elizabethbingley
Summary: Remus is having strange recurring dreams of a girl calling for help. And now there is a new girl at Hogwarts who looks just like the girl from his dreams. Plus she shares the same name as his childhood friend. However, it seems like she wants nothing to do with him. Who is the mysterious girl and could they all be the same person?


All he could see was her, within the pitch blackness of her surroundings. She was quite a contrast with her sickly pale skin, piercing silver blue eyes, and her dull light brown hair. She seemed to be saying something; a look of despair and desperation abundant in her features. It resembled as if she was calling for help. He didn't know this girl, nor why she was in such trouble. However, as quickly as she had faded into his dreams she disappeared just as fast.

Remus awoke covered in sweat. These dreams were becoming persistent as was the waking up in sweats. Remus turned to look over at his alarm clock.

"Ugh...2 o'clock again."

Remus turned to his side trying to get some rest again. The moonlight creeping into the window adjacent to his bed. Only four more days till the full moon. These short nights weren't helping any. Remus started having these strange dreams since the beginning of their sixth year. The girl was so familiar yet at the same time so mysterious. She was starting to invade his every thought; whether in his dream or even in his waking life. Remus now knew that he wasn't going to get anymore sleep tonight.

He picked up a letter from his nightstand and headed down to the common room. With a wave of his wand the smoldering embers sparked into a roaring fire again, breaking the eeriness caused by an empty common room. Remus fell down into the comfort of the chair that sat next to the fire. Clenching the letter in his hand, Remus held it up to his face. The etching bringing up memories long forgotten. A photo fell out of the envelope that sat on his lap. Remus clasped the picture tightly as if holding on to all the feelings it stirred inside him.

He was so different than the him that was in that picture. Within a year of when the picture was taken so much had changed. There was so much innocence, so much joy. But that all ended the night of the attack. Remus looked at the little girl seated to her right. They were just four at the time. Her name, Lyvia Raines, she was a childhood friend. Their dad's started working together in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures.

Now their fathers worked together on the Greyback case, and this is where the trouble began. Both of their fathers shared some pretty harsh opinions on werewolves, even going as far to say that they should all be put to death. A few months after the incident, there was an attack. Lyvia's house had been broken into; however, Lyvia's parents weren't home at the time. There was a big party that her parents had gone to that night. She was being watched by her grandmother. The culprits broken in around midnight and Lyvia was woken by the screams of her grandmother. Not knowing exactly what to do Lyvia snuck out of her bedroom window and made her way across the dense forest that led to the Lupin's house. She barely made it into the backyard before Greyback and his werewolf friends had

caught up to her. The commotion had woken up the youngest Lupin. Remus had rushed out to save the little girl who had become one of his closest friends. He tried to alert everyone in his house to what was happening as he bravely went to face the creatures. As the pack had seen the little boy they rushed to defend their prey. Remus's parents had woken up and were now shooting spells at the animals, but it was too late…their son was bitten. But he had saved the girl from the same fate. Lyvia was safe and that was all the mattered to him.

As Remus was making his recovery the Raines family had packed up and moved back to her mother's home back in Paris. Lyvia's father had decided that it was too dangerous for them in London. Remus and Lyvia had managed to stay in touch by owl but around the time of second year they were now just a distant memory go each other. Remus still held on to her last letter and the picture of them when they were children, before everything had gotten complicated.

As Remus put the picture away for safe keeping, the light broke through the window. It was now morning. Remus gathered his belongings and made his way back up to his dorm that he shared with his fellow Mauraders, and he began to get ready for the day.


End file.
